They Said Your Boyfriend Lives in a Bubble (Indo vers)
by urichengzi
Summary: Jinki tidak menyadari -atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak sadar- kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada saudaranya sendiri, Kibum. Well, mungkin perlu dikoreksi; pada saudara tirinya sendiri. Pairing: ONKEY Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Twist, Rape. Read at your own risk! Also this is a translation fic, so credit to the right author, I'm just a translator. T T
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : They Said Your Boyfriend Lives in a Bubble**

**Author : stupidrhapsody**

**Translator : urichengzi**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, YAOI, incest**

**Chapter : 1 of 2**

**Rating : Restricted (for bad words and rape)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the story, just translate this cus I love how unique this story is *runs XDD* happy reading! **

.

.

####

**.**

**.**

**bagian satu: panggil semaumu, lagipula dia tak berdaya**

Bagi Jinki berbohong adalah pekerjaan yang ternyata sangat mudah. Sungguh. Dia sering kali berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, dan wow, hal itu dapat meringankan hatinya dan tanpa disadari hal itu menjadi kebiasaan. Dia tak lagi menangis diam-diam di kamarnya setiap kali ia melihat ayahnya membantu Kibum dengan PR-nya. Dia pikir, _itu bukan urusanku_, dan entah mengapa ia bangga dengan kata-katanya yang 'kurang sopan' itu.

Dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, _sih_, hanya karena sikapnya tidak mengundang kebencian ke semua orang; tetapi ya, dia benci saudara tirinya tanpa alasan sama sekali. Kau tahu? Ibu kandungnya telah meninggal karena tumor di otaknya, dan dia sudah menerima fakta pahit itu; dia memilih ibunya meninggal dengan tenang daripada menderita terlalu lama. Sedangkan ayahnya –suatu ketika ayahnya melakukan kesalahan; ia 'tidur' dengan mantannya semasa kuliah dulu dan hal itu sungguh disesalinya karena ia begitu mencintai ibu Jinki. Kesalahan itu berlanjut karena dari wanita itu hadirlah Kibum, yang sekitar sepuluh tahun kemudian –begitu menyerupai kucing jalanan dengan matanya yang runcing dan perilakunya yang sok kasar namun tetap manis setiap kali ayah Jinki (ayah mereka) mencoba berbicara kepadanya dengan ramah.

Tetapi anehnya, Jinki tidak membenci Kibum karena perilakunya berhubung Kibum tak pernah menjengkelinya atau mencoba mengganggunya; dan Kibum tidak pernah memainkan 'peran dongsaeng' terhadapnya. Sebenarnya, Kibum masih bingung sendiri dengan lingkungan barunya dan perhatian baru dari orang sekitarnya namun ia sendiri terlalu bangga untuk mengakuinya. Dan tidak, Jinki tidak membaca saudara tirinya se-religius itu, tidak sama sekali, dia hanya kebetulan mengetahuinya, okay?

Apakah dia baru saja berbohong? Dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Mengenai ibu tirinya –ibu tiri yang manis dan mungil itu adalah seorang wanita yang baik karena dia bisa membuatkannya bento terlezat (dia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memaafkannya karena berani mengakui hal itu dan dia meminta maaf kepada ibunya yang telah meninggal yang masakannya tidak sebanding dengan masakan ibu tirinya itu).

Jinki tidak membencinya. Tetapi dia juga tidak pernah mencoba untuk berbincang atau membantunya. Dia menghindari semua orang dan dia membenci saudara tirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, _mungkin_ membenci saudara tirinya. Jinki tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu 'perasaan benci' yang sesungguhnya. Dia anak baik, okay, dia punya banyak teman dan otaknya sangat cerdas dan tas sekolah Spiderman-nya paling keren, tak satupun teman di kelas enamnya bisa menandingi tas itu. Tentu –Jinki diam-diam membanggakan diri- tas itu dari ayahnya. Semua pemberian ayahnya selalu yang terbaik.

Ayah yang dibanggakannya itu berkata padanya kalau dia menikahi ibu Kibum bukan didasarkan oleh cinta, aku harap kamu paham, Jinki-ah, tetapi karena Kibum tidak punya figur ayah. Aku harap kau tidak iri jika mulai sekarang aku melewatkan waktu bersamanya, ayahnya melanjutkan; _Karena Jinki-ah, saudara tirimu di-bully di sekolah lamanya._

Mereka mem-bully-nya karena dia tidak punya ayah.

_Tapi ayah, kau milikku dulu_, Jinki protes dalam hati tanpa benar-benar mengucapkannya. Dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada ayah yang dibanggakannya itu. Walau, ia tidak berkata ya pada permohonan pria itu untuk berteman dengan Kibum.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Jadi, katakan saja Jinki benar-benar membenci Kibum. Saudara tirinya yang bersekolah di kelas lima dan dia tak sengaja mendengar Yoona seonsaengnim berkata pada ayahnya bahwa nilai Kibum benar-benar parah ketika ia diundang untuk makan malam di rumah mereka. Jinki sedang dalam perjalanan ke dapur mengambil cookies ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu. Kibum dan ibunya sedang di lantai atas, menyetrika baju bersama. Kibum suka membantu ibunya dengan pekerjaan rumah, dan faktanya, dia sangat mampu melakukannya. Dia bisa membuat mie instan yang enak dengan sup kimchi sebagai pelengkapnya. Kibum bisa menggunakan pisau dan dia tahu nama-nama bumbu dapur. Jinki mulai berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan saudara tirinya, tetapi hal itu bukan berarti ia berhenti membencinya.

Yoona seonsaengnim memberi nasihat kepada ayahnya agar Kibum diikutkan sesi pelajaran tambahan. Dia punya tiga siswa lain dengan nilai jelek yang juga mengikuti sesi tersebut. Jinki jadi ingat, tahun lalu ia punya lima teman yang harus tinggal dengan Yoona seonsaengnim untuk mengikuti sesi itu. Ayah Jinki terlihat berpikir serius dan berkata ia perlu bertanya dulu pada Kibum tentang hal ini. Yoona seonsaengnim tersenyum lalu dia berdiri dan berpamitan pada ayah Jinki. Jinki segera mengendap-endap ke ruang keluarga, berpura-pura menonton TV.

Yoona seonsaengnim melihatnya dan lalu mengacak rambutnya, membuat pipinya merona.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Bahasan tentang nilai yang jelek bisa dijadikan alasan valid bagi Jinki untuk menggoda atau mengejek saudara tirinya itu, hanya karena –itulah yang dilakukan semua saudara tiri jahat di televisi. Dan mengenai kejadian ia menangis karena ia melihat ayahnya membantu Kibum dengan PR-nya? Itu bisa dijadikan alasan valid lain untuk membenci Kibum, tapi ia tidak merasa demikian.

Jinki tidak paham dengan situasinya sekarang.

Di suatu malam ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan melihat cahaya lampu di kamar Kibum masih terang. Tentu, dia tidak mengintip; tetapi ketika ia melewati kamar itu lagi di pagi harinya, lampu itu masih menyala dan ia menemukan Kibum tertidur di atas berbagai macam buku. Karena sudah waktunya sarapan, Jinki tanpa kata membangunkan Kibum dengan menepuk bahu kurusnya.

Ketika bangun, Kibum tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Dan Jinki, herannya ia tidak tersinggung karena itu.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Di sekolah, temannya sering bertanya kepadanya tentang Kibum. Beberapa dari mereka menertawakan Kibum karena dia mengenakan baju dengan warna lembut seperti biru muda atau hijau limau dan bahkan _pink_. Jinki menjawab mereka dengan tersenyum (walau ia tak tahu mengapa), "Dia saudara tiriku."

Ketika ia bosan terkadang ia melihat keluar melalui jendela dan matanya langsung menemukan Kibum; berjalan, bukannya berlari, dan menghiraukan teriakan Pelatih Kangin. Kibum menendang bola sepaknya setengah hati, tanpa usaha yang sungguh-sungguh, dan walau dia menggiring bolanya dengan baik, dia tetap saja terlalu lamban.

Jinki ahli dalam hal olahraga, Pelatih Kangin sering memberitahunya begitu. Dia tidak menggunakan pengetahuan ini sebagai alasan untuk berlaku jahat pada saudara tirinya. _Well_, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling bicara walau sudah beberapa bulan tinggal di satu atap. Dan pada saat itulah Jinki menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya terpukul.

Apakah Kibum juga membencinya?

_Well_, dia tidak akan menanyakan hal itu. Jika itu kasusnya, maka ia sepakat. Dia tidak akan peduli. Ya, lebih baik begitu, dengusnya pada kuis IPS-nya.

_Aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya tidak peduli._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bagian dua: tak berdaya**

Jinki menginjak pubertas ketika ia berusia tiga belas tahun, bermimpi tentang, yah, gadis telanjang dan sebagainya. Suaranya terdengar aneh, sangat rendah, dan tak disangka dia harus membeli sepatu dan seragam baru karena kakinya tumbuh dengan pesat. Perutnya datar, tak berpengaruh berapa pun makanan yang ia santap dengan rakus setiap harinya. Dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi bau setiap kali selesai kelas gym, dia tahu hali ini karena gadis yang ia taksir, seorang gadis menawan bernama Gyuri, berdeham dan memencet hidungnya ketika ia menawarinya pulang bersama. Jonghyun tertawa ketika ia menceritakannya. Jonghyun adalah sahabatnya dan bersamanya ia membeli deodorant pertama mereka. Setelah itu, Gyuri tidak lagi jual mahal, dia bahkan memberi Jinki sebuah cupcake dari kelas memasaknya.

Ia membawa pulang cupcake keunguan itu, dan ingin memakannya nanti waktu ia menonton televisi. Di atas meja makan ia menemukan selusin cupcake yang lebih cantik dengan inisial namanya, nama ayahnya, nama Kibum, dan nama ibu tirinya dari hiasan berupa icing dengan gula-gula berwarna hitam yang Jinki tak tahu namanya.

Jinki memakan cupcake dari Gyuri sebelum melahap buatan saudara tirinya itu dan dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa cupcake buatan Kibum lebih, lebih lezat, lebih manis dan lebih pas di lidahnya daripada buatan Gyuri. Dia pikir murid kelas tujuh belum saatnya praktek membuat cupcake.

Dia tidak berterima kasih pada Kibum bahkan ketika mereka makan malam atau ketika mereka berpapasan saat akan ke kamar mandi malam itu.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Kibum juga berubah. Jinki melihat perbedaannya setahun kemudian, saudara tirinya terlihat…_cantik_ dan bukan terlihat 'laki-laki' seperti dirinya. Rambut Kibum juga sangat halus dan potongannya sangat rapi dan wajahnya bebas dari jerawat dan sebangsanya. Dia tidak mengembangkan ototnya, itu yang Jinki lihat melalui lapisan seragam sekolah mereka. Jari-jarinya begitu bersih dan mengkilap, bahkan Jonghyun terheran ketika ia datang untuk menginap.

"Sebentar, bukan kah itu Kibum-ah?" ia bertanya, masih dengan ekspresi melongo.

"Er, begitulah," Jinki tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari komik manga mingguan yang ia baca, "Dia terlihat seperti perempuan, kan?"

"Ya! Dia sangat cantik," Jonghyun menyenggol tulang rusuknya, "apa kau pikir dia menyukai namja?"

Hal itu membuat Jinki menghentikan kegiatannya.

"A-apa?" ia tertawa dengan gugup. Dia juga tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Uhm, maaf, sobat. Tapi seorang namja cantik seperti dirinya tak mungkin sedikitpun tertarik dengan yeoja. Dia punya semua fitur yang para yeoja impikan!" Jonghyun bersiul ketika Kibum kembali melewati kamar Jinki dengan celana boxer pelangi yang supersuperpendek dan longgar, serta kaos tanpa lengan dengan gambar Marilyn Monroe di dadanya. Bahkan kedua kakinya mulus, tak sehelai bulu terlihat.

"Kau lihat?" kerling Jonghyun.

Jinki menutupi kecanggungan yang masih ada di dirinya dengan mendengus. "Jadi kau menyukainya? Tapi menurutku dia tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan dinosaurus bodoh sepertimu, Jjong, aku turut berduka cita untukmu."

Mendengar tanggapan itu, Jonghyun dengan bercanda menindihnya dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam permainan adu kuat.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Ini semua adalah salah Jonghyun, Jinki memutuskan, yang telah menanam sebuah teori konyol tentang saudara tirinya yang tidak dipedulikannya itu. Sekarang setiap kali Jinki pergi tidur, pikirannya melayang, membayangkan kaki Kibum yang mulus atau senyum menggodanya yang sering Jinki perhatikan di sekolah dari jarak jauh. Hal ini sangat menakutkan, karena tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari pikirannya sendiri, pemikirannya yang mulai berfantasi tentang sebuah _kemungkinan._

Bagaimana kalau hubungannya dengan Kibum tidak seperti saat ini? Akankah Jinki meminta Kibum untuk duduk bersamanya dan memberitahunya kalau ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya, sehingga _kau bisa memberi tahuku sekarang, Kibum-ah, kau lebih menyukai namja atau yeoja?_ Kalau Kibum menjawab dia lebih menyukai yeoja, maka, apa kau tahu banyak orang bicara di balik punggungmu mengenai... kau secara umum?

_Sekarang setelah kau tahu yang sebenarnya, akankah kau berubah atau tetap menjadi seperti ini?_

_Terlihat begitu cantik dan tidak jantan sama sekali?_

Kalau Kibum berkata dia lebih menyukai namja, akankah Jinki memberitahunya kalau itu adalah salah? Bahwa masyarakat tidak akan menerima perilaku itu, kecuali kalau kau tinggal di Inggris atau Perancis atau manapun yang bisa menerimanya tak peduli apa orientasi seksualnya. Tetapi Jinki tidak peduli dengan saudara tirinya, ingat? Mengapa dia jadi ikut campur _sekarang_? Dan siapa bilang namja suka namja itu salah?

Kepalanya jadi pening dan dia kemudian memutuskan bangkit untuk mengambil es krim atau snack atau apapun yang tersedia di kulkas di lantai bawah.

Kibum sedang berada di dapur, bersenandung untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dia berjinjit, mencoba untuk meraih satu pak gula yang baru. Jinki membantunya, karena ia lebih tinggi dan karena ia tidak mau menyaksikan perut Kibum yang langsing terlihat di antara unjung t-shirt warna peach-nya dan celana pendek basketnya.

Ia menggerling ke arah meja dapur.

"Apa kau sedang... membuat coklat?" ia bertanya, suaranya serak, mengingat besok itu adalah Hari Valentine.

Kibum mengangguk, mengambil gula dari tangannya dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir plastik kecil. Lalu ia menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk besar bersama dengan lelehan coklat putih dan coklat hitam sebelum mengaduknya dengan sendok kayu. Jinki sangat menyukai coklat.

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku itu?" Kibum menunjuk sebuah botol kecil dengan bubuk hijau di dalamnya. Dia menaburkannya sedikit dan Jinki menebak itu pasti bubuk mint.

Jinki mengambilkan apapun yang Kibum butuhkan selama dua jam ke depan. Jam tepat menunjukkan tengah malam ketika mereka akhirnya menaruh coklat itu ke dalam kulkas dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat tidur.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Di hari berikutnya, Jinki selalu mengawasi saudara tirinya. Dia ingin tahu kepada siapa Kibum akan memberikan coklat yang telah mereka buat semalam. Koreksi, Kibum akan memberikannya kepada laki-laki _atau_ perempuan. Sejauh ini, Jinki telah menerima tiga coklat buatan sendiri dan tujuh coklat buatan pabrik dari para gadis centil. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka satu per satu.

Tapi Kibum tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menerima coklat sepanjang hari. Dan Jinki memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan saudara tirinya itu karena dia sangat penasaran.

"Oh, hyung," Kibum berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya klub penggemar atau semacamnya?" Jinki mengangkat alisnya ketika ia melihat tas kertas mengkilap yang sedang Kibum bawa.

Saudara tirinya tertawa. Dan suara tawa itu terdengar seperti tawa seorang gadis di telinga Jinki. Aish, dasar Jonghyun!

"Cemburu ya?" Kibum bertanya kembali.

"Persediaan coklatku sudah cukup untuk memberi makan seluruh orang di Korea," Jinki menanggapi dengan candaan.

Hal itu sangat di luar karakternya. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah memberikan coklatmu ke seseorang hari ini?"

"Belum."

"Apa? Tapi kau buat banyak coklat semalam."

"Aku membuatnya untuk ibu dan ayah," Kibum mengangkat bahu, pipinya digembungkan seperti ikan fugu.

"_Kita_ membuatnya untuk kita, hyung."

Jinki pun hanya bisa tertegun.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu bukan berarti mereka menjadi teman baik. Mereka masih belum benar-benar saling berbicara, tetapi setidaknya mereka bertukar senyum setiap kali mereka membuat kontak mata di rumah. Ayah Jinki menyadari hal ini dan mungkin ia memberitahu ibu tiri Jinki karena ia kemudian mentraktir mereka makan steak di suatu Minggu sore. Dua minggu lagi Jinki akan menghadapi ujian akhir; dia akan menjadi anak SMA beberapa bulan yang akan datang.

Dia masuk ke sekolah negeri yang paling bermutu di Seoul, hal itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan karena ia sudah bekerja keras untuk itu. Gyuri juga masuk sana, dan pada hari pertama masuk sekolah ia langsung menuju ke kelas Jinki dengan semua mata tertuju padanya dan makan siang di sana seolah dia pemilik tempat itu; ia menarik kursi kosong ke hadapan Jinki sehingga mereka makan dengan saling berhadapan. Jinki masih linglung ketika waktu istirahat berakhir dan teman-teman barunya menggodanya tentang gadis menawan dari kelas A1 itu. Gyuri mengiriminya SMS malam itu, bertanya apakah ia mau makan siang bersamanya lagi besok itu, dan oh, Jinki-ah, kau ingin aku buatkan apa untuk dimakan bersama kimbab-mu?

Jinki mengganti nomornya ketika ia naik ke kelas dua. Dia tak terlalu yakin apakah ia perlu memberi tahu Gyuri tentang ini tapi, dia pun menelpon nomor Gyuri dan setelah dering ke dua belas, Gyuri mengangkatnya dengan suara terengah-engah dan kikikan teredam di suara latarnya.

Mereka secara resmi berpacaran selama kurang lebih tiga minggu setelah itu dan Jinki meraih kepopuleran karena Gyuri, yang terkenal dengan paras cantiknya, pribadi yang cekatan dan humoris, serta ia bisa menari dan bernyanyi. Dibilang ia menyukai status barunya, yah, _nggak juga_, dia hanya bersyukur Gyuri bisa bersikap professional ketika menanggapi sorotan mata dan kecemburuan karena Jinki terkadang merasa ia tak nyaman jadi dirinya. Ia memberi tahu Gyuri tentang ini dan ia hanya memberitahunya untuk diam dan dengan santai menggandeng tangan Jinki ke stasiun bis terdekat.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**to be continued **


	2. Final

**Tittle : They Said Your Boyfriend Lives in a Bubble**

**Author : stupidrhapsody**

**Translator : urichengzi**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, YAOI, incest**

**Chapter : 2 of 2**

**Rating : Restricted (for bad words and rape)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the story, just translate this cus I love how unique this story is *runs XDD* happy reading! **

.

.

####

**.**

**.**

**bagian tiga: di bukit melankoli**

Jinki pernah membaca di suatu tempat kalau hal baik tidak pernah berlangsung lama, dan ketika Kibum baru saja masuk SMA –di sebuah sekolah rata-rata –ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ia duduk di samping pengemudi dengan bosnya, setelah menjemputnya dari bandara dan mobil mewah itu terguling tiga kali sebelum terantuk ke jalan dan tak satupun jiwa terselamatkan di hari yang naas itu.

Ayahnya tidak menangis. Kibum tidak menangis. Satu-satunya orang yang menangis adalah dirinya. Gyuri tidak menangis sama sekali, ia memeluk Jinki erat, mengusap rambutnya dan ketika Jinki membuka matanya beberapa jam kemudian ia menemukan Gyuri tidur disampingnya di atas kasur, tangan mereka saling terkait. Ia menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut sebelum berjalan tanpa suara ke kamar Kibum. Ia mengetuk dua kali, dan tidak menunggu untuk jawaban sebelum ia melenggang masuk. Saudara tirinya berbaring, memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong, dan Jinki duduk di lantai, menekan pipinya ke sprei yang dingin, kemudian berbisik, "Hey."

Kibum mengacuhkannya.

Mata Jinki menjadi berlinang air mata lagi dan hal yang bisa ia lihat adalah tangan Kibum yang bergetar sehingga ia mencoba meraihnya. Kibum pun menampik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan," ia berkata, suaranya sangat sendu.

"Baiklah," ucap Jinki, mengetahui maksud Kibum dengan penolakan itu. Ia juga membencinya ketika orang melihatnya dengan pandangan belas kasihan dan memperlakukannya seperti porselen yang bisa pecah kapanpun. Ia mendesah, menarik kakinya untuk berdiri dan memutuskan untuk menemani ayahnya yang sedang bersedih di lantai bawah, tetapi tiba-tiba Kibum meraih pergelangan tangannya, matanya melebar tapi penuh dengan kekosongan dan tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa meminta apapun, Jinki langsung naik ke ranjangnya dan berbaring bersamanya. Mereka tidak tidur sampai sinar matahari pagi menembus melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Jinki bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak mengasihani Kibum, tetapi ia pikir saudara tirinya itu butuh perhatian. Ayahnya (ayah mereka) sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, setelah ia diangkat menjadi manager senior, dan ia tak lagi melihat Kibum belajar sampai larut malam.

Terlebih lagi, suatu hari, Kibum pulang sekolah dengan bibir bawahnya tersayat menjadi dua seperti orang telah memuku-

"Aku akan membunuh orang yang melakukan ini padamu, Kibum-ah," Jinki menggertakkan giginya namun Kibum hanya mendengus.

"Yap," ia berkata, memutar bola matanya dan melenggang ke kamarnya. Jinki memperhatikan kalau kerah belakang baju seragamnya juga sobek. Ia segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?" Jinki menyorotkan pandangan marah pada luka yang terdapat di dagu Kibum yang lembut. Sialan. "Kibum-ah, apa kau...apa kau di bully?" _Lagi?_

"Well, tebak saja, _hyung_." Kibum menyentak, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"A-aku –apa kau melapor pada guru? Hal ini tidak boleh berlanjut," Jinki menegaskan, dia benar-benar akan membunuh para bajingan itu.

"Apa aku sepecundang itu?" Kibum melototinya dan Jinki terpaku. "Ya, hyung, aku tidak akan melapor apapun pada guru tentang mereka. Permisi, aku mau mandi."

"Tidak," Jinki berjengit ketika Kibum mendesis saat ia mencengkeram lengan atasnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Jawab aku, sudah berapa lama hal ini terjadi padamu? Sebutkan orangnya, Kibum-ah."

"Lalu apa? Kau benar-benar akan membunuh mereka?" Kibum menantang. Namun kemudian suaranya melembut ketika ia melanjutkan, "Tak apa, hyung. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kau masuk penjara hanya karena para pecundang itu."

Detak jantung Jinki melambat. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan lalu mengusap wajahnya, merasa frustasi karena... tak bisakah ia jadi kakak yang baik di mata Kibum?

"_Jinki hyung_, aku bersumpah ini tak apa," Kibum tersenyum meyakinkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Jinki tidak bisa tidur malam itu setelah ia mengingat bahwa selama empat tahun terakhir ini Kibum tak pernah memanggil dengan namanya, tak satu kali pun, tetapi setelah ia melakukannya-

Jinki mengelak sebuah pemikiran yang sangat absurd kalau ia mengidamkan suara namanya dipanggil dari bibir cantik Kibum. Ini bukan karena ia tak pernah mendengar namanya dipanggil setiap hari oleh Gyuri dan bibir Gyuri juga cantik. Ia memberi tahu dirinya sendiri bahwa, yah, tidak penting. Ini cuma pemikirannya yang absurd.

Dia memberi tahu ayahny_-mereka_ mengenai kondisi Kibum yang di-bully dan Kibum dipindah ke sekolah rata-rata lain dua minggu kemudian. Kibum tidak berkata apapun pada Jinki, tetapi ia diam-diam berperilaku baik padanya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya ketika mereka sarapan di hari itu. Ayah mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka dan ia berjanji mengajak mereka pergi membeli keperluan di akhir minggu.

.

.

(Hanya sebagai catatan, Jinki hampir serangan jantung ketika Kibum mengatakannya.

_"Jinki hyung, selamat ulang tahun."_)

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Beberapa waktu setelah malam Tahun Baru, Kibum mulai sering mengecek ponselnya, jari-jari cantiknya mengetik sms dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Jinki curiga ia punya yeojachingu. Atau namjachingu, apapun itu, dan dia sangat sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Kibum. Kibum tahu tentang Gyuri, jadi adil kan kalau dia juga tahu?

Tetapi ia tidak punya kesempatan bertanya pada Kibum mengenai hal itu karena ketika ia pulang ke rumah hari ini, ia menemukan sebuah celana hitam Converse tambahan di depan pintu dan dia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu Kibum ketika ia mendengar suara aneh. Jinki tidak bodoh, ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi di balik pintu yang tak terkunci itu, dan dia seharusnya meninggalkan Kibum dengan namjachingu-nya (ya, suara yang satunya itu seorang namja) sendiri, tetapi ia tak disangka dengan tenang meraih gagang pintu kamar itu.

Mereka berada di atas ranjang, dua tubuh telanjang bergerak bersama dalam harmoni dengan Kibum di atas seorang namja coklat dan berotot, bukan namja, tapi _ahjusshi_. Kibum melenguh, tubuhnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dan Jinki terlihat terpaku oleh kulitnya yang putihputihputih, halus, punggungnya yang melengkung, dan pantat bulatnya yang menggoda dan, dan, dan...

Jinki berkedip, dia merasa ahjusshi berambut hitam itu membuat kontak mata dengannya karena kemudian si ahjusshi berambut hitam itu menyengir licik, telapaknya menyentuh pantat Kibum dan menabok-naboknya sehingga lenguhan Kibum semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jinki berkedip lagi, merasakan celana sekolahnya menjadi ketat di sekitar penisnya yang menegang dan ia menelan ludah, segera menuruni tangga dalam diam dan berlari menuju tepi sungai, wajahnya dibenamkan ke rumput yang dingin dan bersalju dan memberi tahu penisnya untuk melemas sekarang juga.

Jinki melarikan diri dari kejadian itu bukan karena ia pikir ia melakukan hal yang salah dengan mengintip saudara tirinya melakukan hal itu, tetapi ia berlari karena terlalu shock melihat banyaknya tubuh Kibum yang terekspos dan...

Dan suara itu, _ya Tuhan_, suara itu...

Di dasar pikirannya yang paling bodoh, paling mesum, dan paling kotor; Jinki ingin tahu bagaimana namanya terdengar dari bibir Kibum jilakau ia di posisi ahjusshi berambut hitam dan berotot itu, memandang wajah Kibum yang cantikcantikcantik dengan penisnya tertanam ke dalam lubang surga milik saudara tirinya itu dan mendorongnya keras dan cepat...

Ia tak pernah memiliki fantasi seksual mengenai Gyuri sebelumnya. Tak satu kali pun.

Menyeburkan diri ke sungai yang beku di hadapannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan saat ini.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Jinki tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat langsung ke mata Kibum lagi. Yang ia lihat (ia mengakui betapa memalukannya hal ini) adalah Kibum. Telanjang. Setiap saat.

Ia akan melakukan tes masuk universitas bulan Juni mendatang, sehingga ia menjadikan kesibukannya belajar sebagai alasan tidak bicara pada Kibum akhir-akhir ini. Ayah mereka paham akan kondisi ini, menyetujui permintaan Jinki untuk mendaftarkannya ke tempat les terkenal karena ia ingin masuk ke Seoul University.

Gyuri berkata mereka lebih baik putus dulu agar mereka konsentrasi dalam belajar dan sejujurnya Jinki merasa lega karena Gyuri yang pertama menyuarakan hal ini; sejak kejadian itu, Jinki tidak bisa _tidak_ merasa bersalah setiap kali tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tak pernah lanjut ke tahap dua, apalagi ke tahap tiga, karena Jinki berpikir ia akan canggung; dan Gyuri terlihat puas hanya dengan ciuman lembut dan pelukan hangat.

Akhir-akhir ini, di sekolah, di tempat les, di bis dan minimarket –Jinki tidak bisa _tidak_ 'menganalisis' setiap namja yang ia lihat; apa dia gay? Apakah namja dengan jam tangan hijau muda itu gay? Apakah si guru muda itu _gay_?

Dia juga tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini.

Dan dia masih sangat penasaran dengan identitas laki-laki (beruntung) itu. Tentu, Jinki pernah diam-diam mengecek ponsel Kibum ketika ia sedang mandi. Jinki membuka sms Kibum juga, dan nama yang terpampang di layar adalah; _chansuuuuung _(dengan embel-embel emoticon hati).

Namanya sendiri hanya tertulis _jinki-hyung_, tanpa embel-embel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian empat: awal dari suatu akhir**

Jinki mencoba melupakannya, dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin ia hanya mengalami frustrasi seksual atau bingung atau semacamnya. Ia tak bisa mengakui dirinya jatuh cinta pada saudara tirinya sendiri, kan?

_Ya, kan?_

Hal ini sudah berlangsung kurang lebih enam bulan terakhir.

Dengan teori pertamanya itu, ia mencoba pergi ke klub dengan teman-teman barunya di kampus. Jinki bukan orang yang paling tampan di antara mereka, tetapi ia mendapatkan beberapa yeoja cantik meliriknya. Merasa frustrasi seksual, karena ia masih perawan; tapi itulah alasan yang paling rasional, dan penyembuh satu-satunya adalah, bermain seks, untuk membuktikan ia tak lagi melihat Kibum sebagai sasaran seksualnya.

Tetapi pemikiran mengerikan tentang kemungkinan ia akan tertular penyakit aneh dari orang asing, dan kau tak bisa benar-benar mempercayai kondom. Jinki berpikiran untuk menelpon Gyuri dan berbincang sedikit untuk mengulang kembali hubungan mereka dan pada akhirnya mereka menuju ke tahap tiga. Dengan kata lain. Seks. Perempuan.

Hal itu juga terkesan begitu...menakutkan.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Jinki tahu tentang radar gay, karena ia membaca di suatu _site_ tentang pria gay (_site_ itu semua dalam bahasa Inggris) –dan sejauh ini Jinki pikir ia tak punya 'hal itu' di dirinya. Dia pernah mencoba mengirim sinyal ke namja cantik di perpustakaan kampus dengan memandangnya untuk _beberapa menit,_ tapi namja itu seolah tak terpengaruh dan Jinki pun menyerah ketika seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan mendekati namja cantik itu dan melempar senyum masam ke arah Jinki. Si namja tinggi dan tampan itu mendekatkan kursinya ke namja cantik di sampingnya dan- apakah itu rona di pipi si namja cantik?

Jadi apakah ini berarti Jinki bukan seorang gay karena ia tak memiliki 'radar gay'?

Ia bukan seorang gay tetapi ia merasa perempuan itu makhluk yang aneh dan mengerikan. Dan jika kau menanyakan tentang rencananya menelpon Gyuri untuk kembali menjalin hubungan sehingga mereka bisa melakukan seks, Jinki sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang-ulang dan jawabannya tetap saja, _yah,_ tidak.

Lagipula ia tak punya keberanian untuk membeli kondom di minimarket.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Kesimpulan datang ketika Jinki mendapat dua missed calls dari ayahnya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kelas 'Teori Komunikasi; Pendahuluan'. Dia langsung menelpon kembali, dan menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat ke rumah.

Ayahnya berkata kalau Kibum telah mengancing dirinya sendiri di kamarnya selama dua hari berturut-turut, tidak makan, tidak mandi, tidak menjawab permohonannya, dan tolong Tuhan, Jinki memohon; _tolong_.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu Kibum, dan Kibum meringkuk dalam buntalan kecil yang merinding di atas kasur, berjengit ketika ayahnya menyentuhnya dan _berteriak _ketika Jinki mengira ia bisa menenangkan saudara tirinya itu.

Dengan bingung, Jinki mencoba lagi.

Kibum melempar benda terdekatnya, yang ternyata adalah ponsel _pink_nya dan benda itu tepat memukul dahi Jinki.

Mengacuhkan rasa sakit di dahinya, Jinki mencoba lagi. Dan gagal lagi; sekarang, bantal melayang ke arahnya. Ia mencium bau tembaga di kamar yang lembab itu, dan ia melihat luka di pipi Kibum yang biasanya mulus –bahkan beberapa luka di lehernya juga.

Ia mengirim pandangan horor ke arah ayahnya yang juga ikut menyadarinya.

Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak. Kibum. Dia tidak...

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Kibum. Telah. Diperkosa. Berkali-kali. Dan ini bukanlah hal yang dibayangkan Jinki ketika ayahnya mengetahui kehidupan seksual Kibum. Sekarang Kibum berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, melototi langit-langit dengan pandangan membunuh. Kibum bahkan menyumpahi dokter tua yang mengecek lukanya, memberi tahunya untuk pergi ke neraka.

Ayah mereka terlihat bermuka masam ketika menerima kabar itu.

Jinki berpura-pura ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang hal ini. Ia lupa betapa ia seorang aktor yang handal, bagaimana ia suka berbohong karena hal itu begitu mudah ia lakukan. Ia seharusnya berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak pernah melihat Kibum dengan ahjusshi itu sedang melakukan seks, ia seharusnya berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak pernah punya pikiran mesum tentang Kibum –sehingga ia bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau perasaan rumit yang ia miliki terhadap saudara tirinya itu tak sebatas perasaan terhadap seorang saudara lagi.

Ia telah kalah perang dengan hatinya sendiri, dan ia pikir menjauhkan diri dengan menyewa apartemen karena sekarang ia kuliah bisa mengurangi perasaannya terhadap Kibum. Tetapi tentu, hal ini _pasti _bakal terjadi, benar kan?

Sedikit meninggalkan pendidikannya, kurang lebih; karena setiap kali istirahat antar kelas Jinki langsung menuju rumah sakit, membawakan makanan favorit Kibum dan majalah fashion edisi terbaru yang ia tahu majalah yang selalu Kibum beli setiap bulannya. Kibum tak pernah benar-benar berbicara, dan hal itu juga karena Jinki tak pernah membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia takut begitu ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pernyataan kata C- akan mengalir dari lidahnya sebelum ia bisa mencegahnya. Baik, ia akui ia jatuh CINTA pada Kibum, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bertindak ceroboh. Terlebih lagi, Kibum mungkin sekarang takut dengan sentuhan pria –Jinki telah membaca tentang akibat trauma yang terjadi pada korban pemerkosaan. Hal itu membutuhkan waktu.

Dan sungguh, Jinki bersedia untuk menunggu.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Kecuali, suatu hari, di hari ketika hujan mengguyur deras dan airnya memukul jendela dengan keras dan langit menjadi sangat gelapgelapgelap dan guntur terdengar setiap lima menit sekali; Jinki yang sedang mengupas jeruk berkata,

"Jika kau bersamaku, Kibum-ah, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Bahkan, jika kau tak mau, aku tak akan menodaimu dengan satu jari pun. Yang aku minta hanyalah kau mau bersamaku."

Kibum terlihat tegang di atas kasur, berkedip berulang kali.

"Apa kau sedang mabuk?" Kibum bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Jinki memandangi buah yang ada di tangannya. Lalu memandang melalui jendela ke langit yang gelapgelapgelap. Ia tak berani memandang ke arah Kibum, orang yang dicintainya.

Pada akhirnya, tak seorang pun berkata dan Jinki pergi dengan melempar senyum dan sebuah "maafkan aku," kepada Kibum yang tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

# # # #

.

.

Dia punya dua pilihan.

Memotong nadinya dengan pisau atau –overdosis karena pil tidur.

Tunggu, mengapa ia tidak menegak racun tikus saja?

Jinki mendesah. Ia menelan salivanya yang sudah kering dan mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan, bukankah itu...kemarin? Tetapi mati karena kelaparan sangatlah tidak nyaman. Perutnya sakit.

Jinki mendesah lagi, dalam hati mengangkat bahunya dan mencoba _berpikir._

Ia sudah menyerah, _okay_. Ada suatu ketika ia berharap Kibum akan muncul di depan pintu apartemennya dengan rona cantik di pipinya dan ia akan menyatakan ia telah memikirkannya dan _ya, Jinki hyung, tolong lindungi aku_.

Atau (ini skenario favoritnya), Kibum akan mengaku kalau ia berpacaran dengan Chasung karena Chasung memiliki suatu hal yang mengingatkannya tentang Jinki, saudara tiri sedarahnya yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki. Jinki juga sudah membayangkan kata-kata yang akan Kibum ucapkan berikutnya, "dan kau tak tahu betapa mengejutkannya bagiku, hyung, ketika kau meminta kita untuk bersama. Maafkan aku, aku begitu takut dan trauma. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Dan kemudian datanglah pemikiran untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi setelah ia memikirkannya, _fuck it_. Ia bukanlah orang paling menderita di muka bumi. Lihatlah anak-anak malnutrisi di Afrika atau orang-orang tanpa rumah yang ada di sepanjang jalanan kotor di Seoul atau orang-orang yang diamputasi atau orang-orang yang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena mati di medan perang.

Penderitaan Jinki tak sebanding dengan orang-orang itu.

Ia tidak _se-spesial_ itu.

Hal ini harus ia hentikan.

Jinki bangkit berdiri dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia mendengus pada penampilannya yang tak terurus. Ia mandi lama dengan air hangat. Kemudian ia bercukur dan menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya dan memakai t-shirt terbaiknya dan jeans favoritnya. Ia memandang berkeliling apartemennya yang masih rapi (karena sungguh, yang ia lakukan selama berminggu-minggu hanyalah berbaring di kasurnya) dan merasa lega karena ia tak perlu menyewa seseorang untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Ia mengecek uang di dompetnya dan memutuskan untuk mentraktir dirinya sendiri dengan daging Korea yang mahal...karena ini masih jam 2 siang, atau apapun lah. Untuk makan malam nanti ia akan membeli pizza.

Begitu ia menghirup udara dingin dan segar bulan Desember, tiba-tiba semua terlihat sangat jelas dan berwarna. Jinki tersenyum kepada semua orang yang dilewatinya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan daripada naik bis atau subway.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pernyataannya pada Kibum. Dan Jinki bertanya-tanya di mana dirinya selama ini. Sekarang, re-sosialisasi sepertinya rencana yang bagus; ia ingat ia butuh menge-charge ponselnya yang terlupakan dan mungkin meng-update statusnya di Facebook. Ia juga bisa mentraktir Jonghyun untuk makan besok.

Ia baru saja berbelok melewati toko obat ketika ia menabrak seseorang, dan orang itu menyumpah dengan keras atas apapun yang ada di dalam bungkusan kotak ungu yang jatuh di atas tanah yang bersalju. Jinki berdeham; sangat yakin kejadian kecil ini tak akan menghancurkan harinya yang indah itu dan langsung mengambil bungkusan itu dari tanah. Ia siap untuk meminta maaf dan menerima teguran yang pasti akan ia terima.

Ia kembali menjatuhkan bungkusan itu karena Kibum lah yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan scarf mengalungi lehernya yang jelas buatannya sendiri karena tak mungkin sebuah scarf bisa memiliki pola yang langka dan begitu penuh warna tidak seperti yang di jual di toko dan Kibum tak berkedip sekali pun ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Kibum berkata lembut, "_Pabo_. Itu roti ulang tahunmu, Jinki hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**FIN**


End file.
